


We're keeping the cat...

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Birthday fic! Much cute fluff and kittens!





	We're keeping the cat...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).



“You’ve lost your mind.”

John grinned, holding the small bundle of fur closer to his chest.

“It’s a good name,” he said happily.

“We’re not keeping it, John, we already have two cats.”

“I’ve named him, therefore we’re keeping him,” John said stubbornly, cuddling the small black kitten.

“Bacon is not a good name for a cat,” James frowned.

“And yet you named the last one ‘Faust.’”

“Because I can’t rename you,” James muttered, going back to his book. John pouted.

“You married me, you ass,” John reminded him and James smirked.

“Maybe I married you _for_  your ass.”

John’s jaw dropped, his whole face indigent as he turned away, talking quietly to the kitten as he left the room, nose in the air as James snickered at his retreating form. Teasing John was just too much fun sometimes.

John chattered to the kitten for the next hour, scratching it’s ears and back and playing with it. When the sounds from the spare room finally quieted, James put his book aside and snuck down the hall. He peeked in and smiled.

John was lying on his side and the kitten was curled up against his chest, purring quietly, obviously worn out and asleep. James chuckled quietly, slipping into the room and into bed, wrapping his arms carefully around John.

“Meanie,” John muttered and James grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, pushing his curls out of the way to reach the warm skin. 

“I love you,” James whispered and John shrugged, trying half-heartedly to push him away.

“You don’t like me, you think I’m silly, and whimsical and ridiculous,” he grumbled.

“Yes?” James said with a laugh. “Why do you think I married you?”

John carefully shifted the kitten onto one of the pillows, waiting for him to settle before he turned in James’ arms and frowned at him.

“I thought you married me for my ass,” he said, his eyebrows raised. James grinned wolfishly, his hands trailing down John’s back to cup his ass and squeeze lightly.

“Well, that too,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing John softly, tugging them together as John whimpered quietly. 

“Menace,” John whispered and James chuckled against him. 

“Lets go to our own room,” James suggested softly. “Don’t want to wake the new addition.”

John’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely. “Does that mean we can keep him?”

James sighed dramatically, then nodded. “We can keep him, but no more, promise?”

“Promise,” John chuckled. “But you have to promise me you didn’t just marry me for my ass.”

“You want me to recite my proposal again?” James asked, nipping along John’s neck as he tried to shuffle them out of the bed carefully, without waking the kitten.

“You remember?” John asked, eyes wide.

“Idiot,” James chuckled as he pulled them down the hall, kissing John slowly as they moved. 

“Hey…”

“John Silver, pain in my ass, light of my life. The first time I laid eyes on you all I felt was anger, and hate, and it took me years to realize what was underneath. When I first laid eyes on you I saw beauty, I saw strength, I saw something amazing that I’ve never seen in anyone else. You’re the kindest person I know, you’re the strongest person I know, and I will love you for the rest of our lives and beyond, and if you would do me the honor of being my husband, you would do me the biggest kindness that anyone has ever done.”

John shuddered, melting against James as the night he first spoke those words came back to him in a whirl of color and sound and smell. He couldn’t believe James could remember every word, and yet he could. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to convey just how much he loved this man.

“James,” he whispered, tilting his head up so their mouths were brushing, trying to convey everything he felt with just his eyes. James smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips, easily understanding what John was saying without saying.

“I love you,” he whispered as they fell back against their bedroom door as it closed. 

“I love you so much,” John smiled. “Take me to bed?”

“With pleasure,” James smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
